


To make you well

by ReadingSloth



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Caring Alec Lightwood, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Sick Magnus Bane, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingSloth/pseuds/ReadingSloth
Summary: Alec and Magnus are roommates who don’t really get along until one day Magnus gets sick...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 163





	To make you well

**Author's Note:**

> “I’ll share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well”  
> Gone, Gone, Gone – Phillip Phillips

Alec liked college. Where high school had been painfully awkward for him, here he could live his life as he pleased without caring what other people thought. He could study and spend afternoon at the library without being judge. He could blend in anywhere because there were so many people, no one paid attention to him particularly. His classes were interesting and his teachers interested in their students. He felt free, or at least free-er than he was before.  
Life was really good right now… Well, except for one thing, his roommate: Magnus Bane.

Alec knew that he’d have to share a room. He thought he would be pair up with a random mundane guy, with a little bit of luck someone he could become friend with. He didn’t expect that…  
The first time he met Magnus Bane he thought it must be a dream. The guy standing in front of him was so beautiful! Golden skin, spiked hair, mischievous eyes but a gentle smile on his lips. He was wearing make-up, skinny jeans, a tank top that showed off his amazing shoulders and had pink highlights in his hair.

As the guy introduced himself and stretched a hand full of rings to him, Alec had just stood there, staring and then stammering his name, his cheeks red like he just had the world fastest sunburn.  
He was so screwed.

At first Magnus was really enthusiastic, always asking questions to Alec, trying to start a conversation. But Alec avoided discussion as much as possible. He had never been a very sociable person. He didn’t know how to engage with others without being awkward and with Magnus he was a whole new level of embarrassing. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself again. So he kept his answers as short as possible and conversations to minimum level.

As time passes, Magnus tried less and less to start conversations with him. Alec didn’t know if he was relieved or sad about it. He didn’t take long to notice that Magnus was a very sociable person. Loved by pretty much everyone, always charming and usually surrounded by a lot of people, of course Magnus stopped trying to talk to him. Why would a guy as self-confident and popular as him would want to be friend with someone introvert and boring like Alec?

Sometimes Magnus would say something to him out of the blue – asking him about his plans for the weekend or if he was still working on his homework – and it unnerved Alec, he didn’t how to take it. Was he mocking him, judging him for preferring studying instead of going out, for not having that many friends? So his responses were usually pretty blunt, sometimes even rude. In any case it was better for Alec to keep his distance, he knew he would never get a chance with someone as magical as Magnus Bane. Sadly that didn’t keep him from noticing that Magnus wasn’t just gorgeous and enchanting, he was also kind and funny and all of that made him Alec’s worst nightmare right there in his room.

That morning Alec got up at 8am like every friday. His morning routine was pretty simple and fast and it was for the best because sharing a bathroom with Magnus meant he didn’t have a lot of time once his roommate had finished with all his prepping. But that morning Magnus wasn’t in the bathroom. Actually he wasn’t even up. That was strange. Seizing the occasion Alec went and got himself ready quickly. When he got out Magnus was still in his bed. Did he not hear his alarm? Maybe on of his class got canceled? Alec hesitated not knowing what to do. In the end he decided to let his roommate sleep and exited of the room.

~

Alec spent a pretty ordinary day. His morning classes were interesting enough and in the afternoon he went to the library to work on a project before his last class of the day. He was glad the week was over. He had some homework to do but not too much so with a little bit of luck he would be able to rest and catch up on some sleep this weekend.

When he came back to his dorm he had the surprise to see that Magnus was in the room, still in his bed, like he hadn’t moved all day. Magnus may like to party and may not be as studious as him, but Alec knew he was a good student nonetheless. If he really did spend his day in bed instead of going to class then something must be wrong. Plus it was friday night. Magnus never spent his friday nights in the dorm, too many things to do which were way more fun for him than to stay in.

Alec approached his roommate bed.

“Magnus...”

“Did you stay in bed all day?”

“…”

“Magnus are you okay?”

Alec was now close enough to make out Magnus’ face sticking out from under the covers. His usually styled hair were sticking in all directions but what really got Alec’s attention was that they were damped and so was his face. His skin was shiny with sweat, his brow was furrowed and now that he was closer Alec could also hear him moan.

~

Magnus was dying. Well, okay maybe not dying but close enough. His body was aching all over, his head was about to explode and his throat hurt so mush he could barely swallow without wanting to cry.

This had started during the night, he had felt it – the pain in his head and throat – but thought it would pass. When his alarm rang this morning he had known he was really sick. He was rarely ill but when he was it always felt like the end of the world and he didn’t think before shutting off his alarm, he wasn’t capable of getting up, he couldn’t right now. All he wanted was fort the pain to stop. Closing his eyes again he let sleep take him hoping that it would help calm his discomfort.

He had fallen asleep again, but not a good sleep. He tossed and turned a lot, sometimes too cold, sometimes too hot, his body refusing to settle in any position without hurting and his head without pounding.

Magnus didn’t know how many hours had passed but he didn’t expect to be waken by Alec’s voice. Was it the end of the day already? If that was the case that meant that Alec was going to be there for hours, days even. Magnus didn’t mind him, he knew he was a quiet guy but he really wanted to be in peace right now so he hoped the other would leave him alone. He heard Alec say his name but he didn’t really understand anything else. He groaned vaguely hoping it was enough to have Alec leave him be. And sure enough it seemed to work because next thing he knew he heard the door open and shut again and then silence surrounded him once more.

~

Alec got out of the room to go to the pharmacy. Magnus was obviously sick and needed some medicine to help him get better. Maybe some soup too, to help him regain some strength and stay hydrated – that always helped his siblings when they weren’t feeling well and Alec took care of them – and some comfort food for after when he would be able to eat properly again…

Maybe that was too much. Maybe Magnus didn’t want his help, after all they weren’t exactly friends. But Alec couldn’t let him suffer and do nothing about it. He wanted the other man to recover, to have back his dazzling smile and unique energy that lit up every room he entered, that lit up Alec’s heart every time he was near.

Alec got back to the room. He closed the blinds to keep the light away from Magnus’ face. Magnus was still half asleep and Alec didn’t want to bothered him but he knew the other man needed the meds. Putting a hand on Magnus shoulder he tried to get him to open his eyes.

“Magnus… Magnus, wake up. I need you to sit up for me.”

Moving in his bed and groaning Magnus seemed half awake but not very cooperative.

“Please Magnus… It will help you get better.”

Magnus seemed to understand what he was saying as he tried to sit. Alec helped him by putting an arm around his shoulder.

“Here, it will help you with the pain” he said giving the meds and a glass of water.

As soon as he swallowed it Magnus let himself fall back on his pillow and his eyes closed again while Alec put back the covers around his body. After that Alec put away the rest of his purchases and made sure Magnus had water close by if he needed it. Then he sat on the floor against Magnus’ bed. He didn’t know how long Magnus was going to be sleeping but he wanted to be near in case he needed anything.

~

Magnus was hot, like really hot. He was sweating and everything was really uncomfortable. He pushed away the covers and tried to sit but his body wasn’t obeying. Instead he half pulled himself up to have his head against the wall and looked around him. There was a glass of water on his bedside table, he didn’t know how it got there but thank god because he was thirsty as fuck! Putting the glass down, that was when he saw him. Alexander, sitting on the floor by his bed. There was a book next to him as if he had fallen asleep while reading it.

Pieces of the lasts hours came back to Magnus: Alec’s voice when he came back, the silence again and then… Alec waking him up with medicine for him. Pulling him up for him to drink, telling him it would help him feel better, and then helping him back to lie down, adjusting his pillow under him and his covers around him.

Magnus didn’t get that, why take care of him? Alec had always been distant with him, cold even sometimes. From the very beginning Alec seemed uncomfortable around Magnus. Sharing a room together, Magnus wanted them to be friends. He tried talking with Alec, to learn more about him and at first he thought the other guy was just shy but the more time passed, the worse it was getting. When Magnus asked Alec questions about himself or his interests he barely got an answer, so after a few weeks he decided to leave it be.

From time to time he still tried to start a conversation but at any questions Alec became borderline defensive. Magnus didn’t know what he ever did to him for Alec to react this way but it pained him because truthfully, Magnus really liked Alec. Spending so much time around one another, even if Alec didn’t talk or share about anything, Magnus got glimpses of his personality and he really liked those glimpses. First of all the other man was gorgeous, tall, dark hair and a rocking body… Yep, he was a sight Magnus was glad he could see every day!

Then there was his eyes. Those amazing hazel eyes who converged so many emotions. They maybe hard and defensive when Magnus tried to talk to Alec but Magnus also saw them being loving and protective when Isabelle – Alec’s sister – came to visit. Fond and teasing when Alec talked on the phone with his brothers. Focused and driven when he was working hard on a project in the middle of the night. Serene and joyful when he was having a good time with his friends. Relieved and proud when he got a good grade on one of his school paper.

Even though he didn’t seem to like Magnus, Alec was a good guy, a loving brother, a hard-working student and a really good-looking man, and Magnus would have loved to be a part of his life and learn every other facets of Alexander Lightwood’s personality.

Feeling his head hurting again, Magnus let out a sigh and closed his eyes again, letting his thoughts drift from hazel eyes to impossible wishes until sleep claimed him once again.

~

Alec woke up on the ground with an aching back and a sore neck. The light that filtered through the blind let him know that it must be morning now. But it was not the light that woke him up Alec realized, it was the groans. Magnus was stirring and moaning, not asleep anymore but not really conscious either.

“Hey” spoke Alec getting up to come near him.

Magnus was still restless, his eyes half-closed. There was sweat all over is face and hair and the sheets were wet to. Magnus must have had a fever spike during the night. He needed to change clothes and bed sheets to at least try to be comfortable again.

“Come on, you’re soaking wet” Alec said pulling Magnus up.

Alec half-led, half-dragged Magnus to their share bathroom and made him sit on the toilets. He took a washcloth and pressed it on Magnus’ forehead. If Magnus wasn’t that much out of it and Alec really worried about him, he was pretty sure he would have been a blushing stuttering mess to do something that felt this intimate.

Alec didn’t want to go through Magnus’ stuff – especially his wardrobe! – without asking him so he gave him one of his shirt and sweat pants.

“Can you get changed?” he asked his roommate “I need to go change your sheets”.

He took the half shrug he got in return as a positive response.

He made sure Magnus had everything he needed near him and left the other man in the bathroom. Once he had finished to remake the bed he knocked on the bathroom door.

“Magnus, can I come in?”

He heard a weak “Yeah” from the other side and pushed the door open. Magnus had changed – his clothes were a little big on him but it would do for now – but he really didn’t look well at all. It broke Alec’s heart to see Magnus feeling this bad, he wanted the other man to be his unique eccentric self again. He wished he could just take his hand and share his strength with him, help him get better, take his pain away.

He reached Magnus and put a hand on his forehead. “You still have a fever.”

He was about to get a glass of water when Magnus’ head fell forward on Alec’s stomach. On instinct Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ shoulders to secure him and keep him from falling further. He though Magnus had fallen asleep when he heard him.

“Why are you doing this? You hate me...”

“I don’t hate you!”

“Then why do you not like me?” whined Magnus, his head still on Alec’s stomach. “You’re so cold with me… What did I ever do to you?” he mumbled.

Alec didn’t know what to say. Was that what Magnus thought? That Alec hated him? His reflections were interrupted as Magnus kept going.

“I wanted so badly to be your friend. You did not want that... You did not want me.” His words were slurred by now and the rest of his thoughts got lost in an incomprehensible gibberish.

Alec put his hand in Magnus’ hair.

“I don’t don’t like you Magnus… quite the opposite actually” he added mumbling.

After putting his roommate back to bed he decided to lie down a little too, the exhaustion of the night taking care of Magnus catching up to him.

~

When he opened his eyes again Magnus could tell much of the day had gone by. Turning toward his alarm clock he had the confirmation that it was already late in the afternoon.

“How are you feeling?” asked Alec getting out of his own bed.

“Like I’m dying a slow death” responded grumpily Magnus.

He watched as Alec knelt beside his bed. His eyes widened as the other man put a hand on his forehead.

“You still have a bit of a fever. Let me grab you another painkiller.”

Reaching for one he handed it to Magnus with a glass of water. Half sitting Magnus took them, his eyes still fixed on Alec.

“Thank you” he finally said, swallowing the pill down.

“You should eat something” suggested Alec getting up. “I know you’re probably not hungry being sick and all but you need the energy if you want to get better soon. I have soup if you want… or solid food if you prefer!”

Magnus stared bewildered at Alec. He wasn’t a 100% sure last night that Alec taking care of him wasn’t a product of his pain-filled brain, so witnessing it now was still a shock. Plus he was pretty sure it was the most Alec had ever spoke to him.

“Why are you helping me?”

“What?”

“Why are you taking care of me? You usually ignore me or act like you can’t stand me.”

A deep blush crept on Alec’s cheeks. “I don’t… I’m not...” he stammered. “You’re sick. I’m not going to let you alone and in pain.”  
“I’m not a monster” he added lower.

Magnus kept staring at him. His face was still pink and his brow a little furrowed. But when his eyes locked with Magnus’, Magnus could read sincerity and concern in them. Alec was awkward but he seemed to genuinely want to help Magnus.

“Well thank you then. For the meds, the water and everything... That was nice of you.”

A bright smile lighted up Alec’s face. “You’re welcome! So food?”

“Uh...yeah, I don’t think I can really eat so maybe just some soup...”

After eating half his bowl Magnus felt sleepy again, probably the pain med kicking in. “I’m sorry” he said, “but I think I’m just going to lie down again”.

“Yeah sure, get some sleep.”

Magnus barely heard Alec talking before his eyes and brain shut down once more.

~

When Alec woke up again, it was sunday morning. He turned in his bed and saw that Magnus, still buried deep in his covers, was also awake.

“Hi...”

“Hi.”

“How are you feeling today?” he asked, pushing down the covers and sitting up on his bed.

“Better actually. Still weak but I think the worst has passed.”

“That’s good then, I’m relieved” Alec smiled. “Are you hungry? I’m going to make breakfast.”

Magnus pushed himself in a sitting position. “Not really but something to drink would be nice.”

“Oh, you like tea don’t you? And I have honey too if you want for your throat.”

“Yeah, tea and honey is great. Thank you.”

As Alec made cups of tea for the both of them, Magnus kept talking. “You don’t have to do all of that for me you know, I’m sure you have better things to do.”

Alec shook his head. “It’s no big deal, I don’t mind.”

“You don’t mind taking care of your sick roommate instead of enjoying your weekend?” asked Magnus disbelieving.

“I wanted to” replied Alec. Magnus could see the back of his neck turn red. “I was worried about you, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Magnus didn’t say anything else. But as they drank their tea in silence Alec heard him say quietly “Thank you”.

~

“Do you need anything?” asked Alec unsure of what to do next. It was way easier for him when Magnus wasn’t awake and talking.

“I think I’m going to take a shower. It would do me some good.”

Since Magnus could manage on his own Alec decided to do some of his school assignments that he didn’t had a chance to start before. He was so focused on his work he didn’t hear Magnus come back in the room.

“That was your clothes I was wearing right?”

Alec jumped and turned around “Uh yeah… with your fever you needed a change of clothes and I didn’t want to go through you stuff...”

“Yeah, no I vaguely remember being in the bathroom but that’s very fuzzy...” he said frowning.

His face was bear and his hair still wet from the shower. He was wearing purple pajamas with little octopus on it. _Even sick he looks cute_ , thought Alec before concentrating on the conversation again.

“You were pretty out of it… but you changed yourself!” he added quickly realizing what could bothered Magnus. “I would never have...”

“I know” Magnus cut him, “don’t worry” he added with a smile. “I’ll wash your clothes and give them back to you.”

As he was about to turn around, Alec thought of something else that happened in the bathroom.

“Magnus” he called back the other man. He hesitated. He didn’t really know how to phrase this. Taking a deep breath, he looked Magnus in the eyes. “I wanted to apologize.”

A look of surprise passed on Magnus’ face and he seemed ready to talk but Alec went on.

“I’m sorry if I was rude to you or if I hurt you in any way those last few months, it was not on purpose. I’m not good with people. I don’t know how to engage and I know I can be awkward, but it was never my intention to make you feel as if it was your fault. So I’m sorry for making you feel like you did something wrong or that I didn’t like you, when it’s just me being bad at simple human interactions.”

A small laugh escaped Magnus. “Thank you Alexander” he said smiling.

Alec lowered his head feeling himself blush. He didn’t know how but Magnus saying his full name made his heart beat even faster than seeing his smile already did.

~

A few hours later Alec was getting hungry. He didn’t ate very much while taking care of Magnus and his stomach was starting to revolt. He didn’t know if the other man would want to eat something. Turning toward Magnus who was still resting on his bed he asked.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes, I am!” said Magnus sitting up.

“Great! There is still some soup if you want.”

“Actually I think I’d prefer some solid food if you don’t mind. I won’t eat a lot but I least I’ll have something in my stomach.”

“Sure. I’m not sure what you prefer, I have mac&cheese or ramen or...”

“Oh, ramen is perfect!”

“Okay, don’t move I’ll be right back.”

When Alec came back and handed his ramen to Magnus, the other man took it gladly. “Thank you Alexander”.

His full name again. Alec looked at his feet feeling his face get hot again. “You’re welcome.”

Starting to eat they stayed silent for a few minutes. When Alec looked up again he saw that Magnus was frowning.

“Something wrong?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry. Just my throat, it’s still sore. It’s hard to swallow that way.”

“Of course, I’m sorry I should have thought about it before, I have lozenges for your throat, let me get them.”

As he gave them to Magnus, the other man started to laugh. “Are you hypochondriac Alexander? You have a lot of meds with you.”

“Oh, no” responded Alec blushing again – it seemed to be his default mode at the moment – “I don’t usually have this much medicine around me. But I knew you would need it so I stock up a little.”

Magnus stopped laughing and stared at him. “You bought this for me? You didn’t have all of that with you already?”

“Well yes, like I said, I knew you would need it...”

Alec wasn’t sure if he said or did something wrong but Magnus seemed shocked. Though he looked still deep in his thoughts he finally took a lozenge before starting to eat again, so Alec did the same.

~

Magnus _was_ deep in his thoughts. Everything that happened this weekend was unexpected to say the least and he didn’t know what to think anymore.

Alec was cleaning after their lunch and Magnus was feeling better. He didn’t want to sleep anymore so he asked his roommate “Would you like to watch a movie with me?”

Alec stopped what he was doing and looked at him.

“I mean I don’t feel like sleeping but I can’t really do anything physical or where I need to concentrate either so I thought maybe a movie… and we could watch it together, if you want to of course! I understand if you don’t or if you have other things to do. I know I already took a lot of your time this weekend.”

Alec seemed surprised but he smiled as he responded “No a movie is good. I would like that, thank you.”

They picked a movie and Magnus got comfy on his bed. Alec hesitated and then finally sat, at a certain distance from Magnus. As the movie started Magnus noticed that Alec seemed tense. He didn’t took it personally now that he knew that the other man was uncomfortable around other people, but he didn’t know what to do to help him relax. He wanted Alec to be at ease around him, not nervous.

“Do you want cookies?” asked suddenly Alec.  
“You bought cookies too?!”

Alec’s cheeks went pink. “Cookies always help Izzy feeling better, I thought you’d appreciate them too...”

“I’d love cookies Alexander, thank you” said Magnus smiling softly.

 _Alec is a thoughtful man_ realized Magnus. One more thing that enchanted him about the other man. All that happened this last few days swirled in Magnus’ mind. Alec taking care of him, worrying about him, buying supplies for him. His gentleness and concern, his apologies too and explanations about his behavior. For months he thought Alec didn’t care about him; worst, hated him, but now… he couldn’t help but wonder. Clearly he read a lot of things wrong and Alec didn’t dislike him, but there was more. Everything that he did this weekend was more. It was the acts of someone who cared about someone else.

Magnus wasn’t focused on the movie anymore and Alec seemed to notice.

“Is something wrong? Do you need anything?”

“No I’m okay… and you already did plenty. You don’t have to you know.”

“It’s nothing...”

“It’s not nothing. Not to me.” Magnus turned toward Alec and locked eyes with him. “Nobody ever took care of me the way you did this last couple of days. It means a lot to me and I don’t think I could ever say thank you enough time.” He took Alec’s hand in his before adding “So let me just say one more time, thank you Alexander.”

Alec’s face was red and he didn’t seem to know where to look, but when he spoke his voice was sure. “You deserve to be taking care of Magnus.”

Magnus breath hitched.

Forgetting all his doubts he decided to be bold. “Would you let me take you on a date Alexander? To thank you properly but also because I’d really like to spend more time with you.”

Alec’s head snapped up so fast Magnus feared for his neck, but when he saw the bright smile on Alec’s face he forgot about everything else in the world.

“Yes!” replied Alec “I’d really like that”.

“Great” Magnus answered his eyes still gazing on Alec’s beaming face. He was pretty sure he had the same expression himself. “Just, when I’m feeling a little better. I want to be a 100% present and myself. And also not look like I just woke up from the dead” added Magnus cringing.

“You always look beautiful to me” said Alec softly.

Magnus flushed and as Alec moved himself closer, he couldn’t help but think that maybe being sick was the best thing that could have ever happen to him.


End file.
